kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CouncilOrg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:JjBlueDreamer1/To straight things out. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 01:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ So um yeah just stopping by to say hi. so hi :) ''Deleterious''User talk:Ðeleterious 00:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ~~ Niklaus tells me he was ban for socking but it was me useing his IP becuase i don't have a computer so go ahead and ban me but i will not let a friend be ban for what i did Elijah Mikaelson 999 So ban me and unban Niklaus if you want to I'm not going to tell you what to do but I think this was the right think to do to keep my friend out of trouble. ~~ Banned from Chat Hey, Midori banned me from chat when I was the first one to drop the arguement. This will take away my chance at adminship, Midori simply banned everybody involved, and its not fair. Please lift this ban so I can be with the ones I care about --Dabomb217 (talk) 22:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Meeting We need to talk. Can we arrange a meeting with the admins soon? Dabomb217 (talk) 02:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Yes, I do want this trial. But It will have to be in at least, in a few days over the weekend because I am taking a short break from Wikia due to some extreme circumstances that hit the peak of disaster last night. My break from wikia may be even longer, so I don't know if we should schedule anything quite yet. Thank you. Dabomb217 (talk) 14:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Madd's Ban Hello Org, listen I was wondering to speak to you about Madd's extended ban. Please come to chat as soon as possible. DaemonTheDemon (talk) 17:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC)DaemonTheDemon Hey org its Yomi. uhm interesting neeews aelitas back and shes using a sock account heres the accounts page http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aeli_Si ik its her sock because she said shes aelita. and the only aelita ik is aelita lockwood. from yours truly. Yomi takanashi Of the meeting. Okay I'm gonna go to my wikia trial this weekend but I'm gonna need more details... and I wouldn't be able to talk between 2:41 and around 7:00 tonight (my time) because I have senior pictures, though we could talk briefly now if you come on soon; maybe around at 1 or 2:00pm my time (It's 12:55 PM ATM in my time zone) Please reply ASAP. Dabomb217 (talk) 16:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) WOAH!! Why am I banned for 3 months?! I was banned for one month last I checked.. what is going on here?! Has lied to the Courts about a user socking to get around their ban and that a possibility has arose that he may be guilty of it What IS this..? when did I LIE to the courts about MADD socking to avoid a ban? Xanther Unholy IS his account but I never said he used it AFTER he was banned... I said he used it shortly after the argument had stopped, but also before he got banned. He still had two accounts on at once. What the hell is going on here..? Why don't you trust me? Daemon will get the whole RP fear to LIE just to screw me over one last time.. I just don't believe this Dabomb217 (talk) 05:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hold up.. You let Dae talk to you, now I want to know what's going on and I have every right to, because I didn't in any way shape nor form lie to the admin team. My ban was extended for no reason when you never even talked to me about the issue: You didn't even leave a message informing me that the ban was lengthened. We meet at Community central. Don't tell me to wait for my trial. Dabomb217 (talk) 18:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) READY Family's here but let's just get this thing over with, trial time Possible Sock Around 2:23pm (english timezone) a user by the name Ghosts2 arrived on chat stating he is one of Tyler's "hybrids". http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ghosts2 I couldn't be able to access his Profile as he arrived on chat with no edits, so I just have his contributions page thing. I also have a screencap of him stating he's tyler's "hyrid". I just wanted to inform you of this to prevent any future problems. Here is the screen shots of the spams http://snag.gy/eFySb.jpg http://snag.gy/xymsR.jpg http://snag.gy/DMT8M.jpg http://snag.gy/bjU2u.jpg http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Freekingamer Org You Should watch this Possible Sock puppet Aka .Dawm ილუზია რეალობაა 17:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC)EyelessMAN Person with no edits on chat Get on [[User:Fob Fan 2013|'Kimmie~♥']] 12:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Page created with our group contained in the page I created it May i have your pemission What is that? How ironic... First of Please remove This -_- Page was created By Agent Kimmie -_- Why You let her do it? Did she asked you? And If No.. She is really playing on my nerves. I Apologize If I Am saying something wrong but WTF WITH? Kingdom Hearts Sockpuppet Prevention Force??? And Also From kim's agression to madd She even did't put MAdd in list She is first!? Like I Care.. Please Tell her something, To stop doing this.. She is too excited and acting like a 10 years old girl. First Of PAge was created By HER ONLY, She did't asked members of Team. -_- I Can not deal with this I Will not Allow this Sorry..But I Can not.. Also Kimmie is acting like a "Boss" She Is just a normal member like us. So explain to her everything (To be honest.. I Don't care.. But Some other users dislike her...) So sorry Org i'm sorry i caused all this.I won't ever to it again.I want bother anyone in chat.We need talk to the administrators about this.Please PM me if i promise i never do it again. Org could u ask to have an IP check done on http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adam_Fletcher this user, we believe hes a sock but were not sure i told him what would happen if he was fyi. anyway ThanksMijimena the goddess of insanity 14:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) since i have to tell u,mid and jj who i ban i should tell u that this user is Tyler/kim/aelitas sock http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:BackWhyLock made it freakin obvious with the f*#$%ing name and calling observer Theo. plz IP check this person if u want but ik its a sock because ik tyler/kim called Observer that and tylers wikia is in the username Mijimena the goddess of insanity 14:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Situation in chat 12/07/2013 First of org, I want to apologize bothering you but i must say that today happened something that turned into a massive aggression. Madd is out of this, he has nothing to do with it.it is mine and jane's fault. the thing is I DISLIKE JANE, Forgive me but this is true, She is aggressive and a liar. I tested it after She said something about Creepypasta Admin "reading" She said that he called her a "Bitch. After having conversation with Reading, I got one thing that she was a liar. Also today she was acting like a normal user without problems she just wanted to be with me. She said to be a friends? I ignored her because my answer was NO. Than she started talking with MADD.madd told her to stop but she did not... Than she started talking about me and Madd like aggressive persons with bad memories. FIRST OF SHE KNOWS "NOTHING ABOUT ME" SECOND TELL HER TO STOP ACTING LIKE A GENIUS. After everything i said to her to SHUT UP. She continued talking about it than said to forget past and things. I Insulted her it is true. I take responsibility for my words. about jane she is really aggressive sometimes and insults others. That's why she is "BAD USER" on Creepypasta. About me YES I SAID IT. I Understand that i did wrong thing insulting her but she did not stop. I Warned her to stop talking about my past... LIKE SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!? I Am sick of her. And she is now sick of me? She is trying to be my friend but i can not agree with it. I Just don't want to be her FRIEND. This is my personal ambition to stay away from her. Forgive me for "Swearing" My past is not her business,She must stay out of my memories.She knows nothing about me and my past so please tell her to stop acting. Sometimes NO everytime i am aggressive because i have a problem that is not her business. I follow rules but the problem is i can't stand when Some random female is saying some "SHIT about me" I Can't stand this ORG. Sorry i was misbehaving in chat. Also Jane doesn't want to get banned. I Am okay with it even if it is for years. Madd is out of this. Thank you for your attention ილუზია რეალობაა 14:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S After my ban i need to talk with you in Private By THEObserver 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png Aggression Hello Org and today something happened that actually is against rules. I joined chat and saw that Eyeless Jane was talking about something awful, that Mouse Hikari Samurai Tried to "Rape her" Or insult her. She started DRAMA. Than i asked Mouse Hikari Samurai about it.. He swears Name of God and justice that he did't mentioned anything about "RAPE". I Told her to calm down madam. She said: DON'T CALL ME MADAM EVER. Okay after that she started talking about us and her aggression changed into something massive. #Jane: I HATE YOU ALL! ( I Told her to stop but she continued ) #I HATE YOU! #ALL OF YOU! #Your the one who I hate the most Mouse # But I hate the rest of you equally I have screenshots. And also after everything she started talking about killing herself -_-, Org you know this is not a joke. one friend of mine actually committed suicide life in chat, I understand everything... but joking about it is really against ideal of life. She is a liar,she deserves to be banned for misbehaving in chat, insulting other users,lying and more... MUCH MORE. After everything samurai is totally Clean he did nothing, plus he asked me to report this to you and asked to discuss this with you. Anyways i hope you will understand everything. Now i am sick of her... ილუზია რეალობაა 20:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) 1.png 2.png 13456346.png 456456456.png 54.png 6456456.png somting against the law org!!!!!!!!!! i have found a thing someone delete the message against skar her talk page i send and i know it was rox so i think thats against the law do you want to look ad it Maxim111222 (talk) 08:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Neko aka Samurai Org this user sorry but "he pisses me off" i am sick of him saying weird this like you are weak slow and saying that he loves me, hugging me everytime and insulting me for nothing. he started fight and i ended it. -_- And i said that i am not his friend -_-, This is not about..that he is a gay but i am not his friend for god's sake! and talking that i am mad or mean. This time I think i don't deserve to get banned. i am not running away from anything, you know that i say anything even if it is my fault. but this time He just played on my nerves, fought kori told her that kuru loves him, lied, he also hurted kori's feelings. screenshot http://s29.postimg.org/ieao2oe13/lololol.png Proof from Kori http://s10.postimg.org/fuogrmb55/21245.png Hey Org, this is Jj. Hey, I have encountered Max's and Silver's problem. I checked out Skarlets talk page and realized that Roxas has been erasing Max's messages to Skarlet. I blocked the bastard for a day because his actions are intolerable and annoying as F@#$&*%!! Hell. If he continues to do so, we will have to block him further times. That is all. ^_^ - Jj JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Shao Jun Ok so uhm we thInk Shao Jun (literally his username since he name changed from Ezio Auditore123) is tyler or klaus, Observer and i think its a sock of Klaus and Gamer and i think its tyler. heres the evidence http://snag.gy/fWFbG.jpg , not sure but we are pretty sure its a sock heres a discussion Observer and i had and came to a conclusion on. NVM, Shao is Kim who is Tyler if i remember correctly, anyway i banned her or him..it...idk anymore. · 'THEObserver'He just created a new account · Didn't escaped from ban · After ban he created it · Or · Wait · GOT HIM · {C}11:41'Dimensional Witch'im going to see if Org can get the guys to do a IP check on Ezio and Klaus · {C}11:41'THEObserver'GOT HIM · {C}11:41'Dimensional Witch'u did? · {C}11:41'THEObserver'Klaus was banned with an expiry time of 1 week, ends 19:20, December 7, 2013 · Account was created · DECEMBER 4, 2013 · That means ezio is a sock puppet of klaus Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Issue brewing? Uhm could u talk to skarlet, silver is saying that max is stalking her, im not 100% about it and also Silver told me that he is Harassing Skarlet. could u talk to skarlet about it? plz and thank u Mijimena the goddess of insanity 20:12, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Silver's sock. Org, I have issues regarding Silver. He created a sock called... User talk:SkyArmyTroop. He is advising RC and Yomi that Max is stalking Skarlet, when Max isn't even doing shit. I blocked the bastard but he left a rude message on Max's wall. he you i know your rox and i know your no match for me no matter with who you come i always stay better and stronger than you and if you going to talk to me go on the chat if you have the balls but dont be a puzzy and hide if you want me come and get it but you will REST IN PEACE ^That is the evidence. And Sky is planning on getting Max banned. I will discuss things later at home with you and hopefully we can decide on the evidence to Globally block for eternity/for-life/forever, ect... JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) shes baaack http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User:KSJ Kim was on chat but i banned her. Neko Hikari Banned Hikari form chat for 2 hours because he was misbehaving in chat. just thought id tell u Hacker TheLemonMan this guy hacked Assassinghedgehogs account adn well now hes banned forever form chat so yeah he broke the trms of use. As you can see in the pic no-body sain anything about drama and then Jane just says it out of the blue to try and start somthing. Well that would be my guess. ~Klaus The Observer: Happy Birthday Org